Más que amigos, amantes
by girl.black
Summary: Bella y Edward son novios cuando sólo tiene catorce años. Después de años se vuelven a encontrar, los dos con pareja y pensando que eran felices con ella, pero todo cambiará y nada saldrá como ellos esperaban. ¿Cómo terminaran? TODOS HUMANOS!
1. Chapter 1

Bella y Edward son novios cuando sólo tiene catorce años. Después de años se vuelven a encontrar, los dos con pareja y pensando que eran felices con ella, pero todo cambiará y nada saldrá como ellos esperaban. Amor, desamor, sufrimiento y felicidad. ¿Cómo terminaran Bella y Edward?

**Summary:**

_**Lógicamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer.**_

* * *

_Más que amigos, amantes._

_**Bella Pov.**_

-Amor, ¿entramos en esa tienda? –Preguntó mi novio con voz ronca y señalando una tienda de lencería femenina. –Creo que necesitas cosas nuevas.

-Y no te equivocas. –Dije aguantándome una risita mordiéndome el labio y cogiéndole de la mano para entrar en la tienda.

En cuanto entramos muchas de las dependientas y clientas de la tienda se dieron la vuelta para mirar a mi novio fijamente, yo únicamente lo ignoré, sabía que él sólo tenía ojos para mí y montar un número de celos ahora mismo no sería para nada lógico.

Primero fui a la parte negra. Mire cada prenda atentamente, no me entusiasmaba mucho ir de tiendas pero tampoco me gustaba cogerme cualquier cosa, lo sé, es raro pero yo soy así. Mi novio no quitó la vista de mí ni un solo momento, y creo que no hace falta decir que pedía que me comprase cosas para luego el poder quitármelas.

"_Piiii, piiii, piiii"._

-Lo siento, amor. Tengo que coger el móvil, es una llamada importante. –Dijo mi novio mientras miraba el móvil y salía de la tienda para hablar con algo más de tranquilidad.

Yo me dirigí a la parte azul. Era mi color favorito, y la mayoría de mi ropa era azul. De repente mis ojos se iluminaron, vi un tanga con un sujetador a juego azul, tenía transparencias, pero no era para nada vulgar, la verdad es que era bastante bonito, sin pensármelo dos veces busqué mi talla.

-Eh, perdona. –Dijo una voz de pito detrás de mí.

-¿Sí, qué quieres? –Pregunté sin darme la vuelta.

-¿Me puedes buscar de ese conjunto la 85 A?

-Lo siento, yo no trabajo aquí. –Le dije bastante fría y mirándola por primera vez. Era rubia, con el pelo rizado, unos preciosos ojos azules y un cuerpazo, la típica chica que con sólo mirarla te deprimes.

-Ah, lo siento, es que vas vestida muy parecida a como van las dependientas de aquí. –Sin poder evitarlo me miré en un espejo y después miré a una dependienta y claramente mi ropa no se parecía a la suya. Mi cara tenía que ser un cuadro por qué el hombre que estaba con la chica rubia se rió y no pude evitar mirarle mal. Entonces me encontré con dos grandes y preciosos ojos verdes, que conocía perfectamente.

-¿Isabella Swan? -Dijo el hombre mirándome como si yo fuese un fantasma.

-¡Sí! –Dije con una sonrisa en la cara que no se me iba a borrar en todo el día. -¡Edward! –Dije mientras le abrazaba.

-No te había reconocido. –Dijo después de abrazarme y separarse un poco, si las miradas matasen su novia, o lo que ellos dos fuesen, ya me habría matado, pero no la culpo, seguramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. –Estás muy cambiada. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Edward, tranquilo. –Dije con una risita. –Como sabes me fui a Phoenix con mi madre cuando mis padres se separaron. Y hace poco me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí y no pude negarme.

-¿De qué trabajas?

-Periodista. Ya sabes que eso fue lo que siempre quise ser. ¿Y tú?

-Médico. –Dijo con una risita. –Supongo que los dos hemos tenido la suerte de ser lo que queríamos ser. ¿Estás sola aquí?

-No, he venido con mi novio. –Dije mientras me daba la vuelta para buscarle y justo en ese momento le vi entrando por la puerta, le llamé y el vino directo a mí.

-Edward, esté es Jacob, mi novio. –Dije una vez que Jacob llegó con nosotros.

-Encantado. –Dijeron los dos a la vez mientras se daban la mano, pero Edward ahora estaba tenso, y Jacob algo perdido.

-Ejem. –Tosió la chica rubia que estaba al lado de Edward, la verdad es que se me había olvidado de que estaba ahí.

-Eh, Bella, Jacob esta es Tanya, mi novia. –Dijo cogiéndola de la cintura, imitando a Jacob.

-Edward, ¿estás tú solo? No quiero decir que si estás aquí con Tanya o no, me refiero a si no han venido tus hermanos contigo. –Dije esperando que me dijese que ellos también estaban aquí.

-Alice sí que se ha mudado aquí hace poco. Emmett se ha casado con Rosalie y solo vienen aquí de visita de vez en cuando. Podríamos cenar mañana todos juntos, así nos ponemos al día y tú ves a Alice.

-A mí me parece bien. –Dije mirando a Jake, él simplemente me sonrió para decirme que estaba de acuerdo. Poco después nos despedimos y nos fuimos a la caja a pagar.

-Bella, mira toda la gente que ahí, ¿por qué no te lo pruebas? -Dijo Jake con una sonrisa picara en la cara, sabía por dónde iba.

-Claro, vamos. –Dije cogiéndole de la mano y dirigiéndome a los probadores. Me metí en el primero que vi que estaba libre. Me probé todo y dejé el último el precioso conjunto azul.

-¿Por qué no te pruebas este? -Dijo Jake detrás de mí haciendo que me asustase y mirase a su mano donde tenía el tanga del conjunto azul.

-Ese el último. –Dije acercándome a él y le quitaba el tanga y le daba un beso. –O mejor me lo pruebo esta noche en casa. –Dije sonriendo pícaramente.

-Ahora. –Dijo con voz ronca. –No seas una niña mala. –Dijo mientras me besaba.

-Pero si me lo pruebo ahora sí que seré una niña mala. –Dije mordiéndome el labio y recordándome que estábamos en un probador. –Será como cuando le das un caramelo a un niño pequeño para luego quitárselo.

-No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que te lo pruebes. –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la butaca y me miraba fijamente.

-Tú lo has querido. –Dije mientras me quitaba el conjunto que tenía puesto muy lentamente y me ponía el otro sin apartar la vista de Jake. Pude ver como crecía su erección por momentos.

-¿Te gusta? –Dije haciendo posturas para que lo viese bien.

-Me encanta. –Dijo levantándose y cogiéndome por la cintura y pegándome a su erección. –Vamos a hacerlo, aquí, ahora. –Dijo mientras me besaba como no me había besado antes.

Le arranqué la camiseta y le di pequeños besos en el pecho mientras él me quitaba el sujetador y el tanga, dejándome completamente desnuda.

-Preciosa. –Dijo acercándome a él y lamiendo, mordiéndome y succionando mis pezones. Tenía que morderme el labio para que el gemido que se estaba formando en mi garganta. Le quité los pantalones y los bóxers a la vez.

-No hagas mucho ruido. –Dijo mientras me cogía por la cintura y yo rodeé la suya con mis piernas. Me penetró de una sola vez y me puso entre la pared y él y empezó a embestir. Las embestidas eran salvajes, fuertes, perfectas. Tenía que controlarme para no gemir y gritar su nombre muy alto, estaba segura de que más de una persona fuesa sabía lo que estabamos haciendo, pero me daba igual.

-Jacob. –Dije en un suspiro mientras él seguía embistiéndome y mordiéndome mis erectos pezones. Poco después llegamos los dos al orgasmo. Nos vestimos lentamente y salimos del probador para, ahora sí, pagar la compra.

-Hola. –Dijo Edward antes de que saliésemos completamente del probador.

-Hola. –Dije roja como un tomate, estaba segura de que se había enterado.

-¿Esperando a que salga la novia del probador? -Preguntó Jake cogiéndome la mano.

-Sí. –Dijo mirando a otra parte. Nos despedimos, pagamos y nos fuimos de la tienda, realmente no pensaba que por saldría de esa tienda así, una simple compra me hacía encontrarme con mi primer novio.

* * *

**_¡Mi primera historia! ¿Os gustó? ¿La sigo o la elimino? La decisión está en vuestras manos ;) Dejar rewiers y alertas y favoritos y todo eso._**

**_Gracias._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Meyer.**_

* * *

_Más que amigos, amantes._

* * *

_**Bella Pov.**_

-Me alegro mucho de que estos años te haya ido todo tan bien. –Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa. –Y pensar que cuando yo era pequeña pensaba que Edward y tú acabaríais casados. –Dijo antes de beber lo que le quedaba de café, haciendo que Jacob se pusiese tenso.

La verdad, no sabía por qué, pero Edward y Jacob no se llevaban muy bien, que digamos, y eso que no se habían dado ni una sola oportunidad para conocerse…

-Uy, que va, Alice. –Dijo Tanya cogiendo por el brazo a Edward. –Edward ha nacido para casarse conmigo. Somos almas gemelas. –Dijo antes de darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a Edward.

-Sí, la verdad es que hacéis muy buena pareja. –Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa muy sincera.

-Gracias, vosotros también. –Dijo Edward casi en un susurro.

La cena se estaba poniendo tensa por momentos. Jasper, el novio de Alice, casi no comentó nada en toda la cena, sólo dijo algunas cosas en algunos temas determinados o cuando alguien se dirigía directamente a él.

A las doce y media de la noche nos despedimos y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra casa.

-Tanya es simpática. –Dijo Jacob nada más meternos en el coche.

-Sí tú lo dices… -Dije poniendo la radio.

-Edward no me cae bien. No sé cómo pudiste salir con él. –Dijo Jacob ahora mucho más tenso que en la cena.

-Era muy pequeña, empezamos a salir cuando teníamos catorce años y no llegamos ni a cumplir el año. Lo dejamos porque yo me fui con mi madre a Phoenix. –Dije más para mí que para él. –Al principio nos comunicamos por teléfono y algunas veces nos mandábamos cartas, pero lógicamente no era lo mismo y el sentimiento que los dos sentíamos por el otro se fue enfriando, y acabamos dejándolo. –Dije lo último con un suspiro, recordando el día en el que los dos, de mutuo acuerdo, lo dejamos.

-Y poco después me conociste a mí. –Concluyó Jacob con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que yo también sonriese.

-Sí, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. –Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, intentado no distraerle mucho.

-¿Mañana comemos juntos, no? –Dijo después de un tiempo de silencio.

-No, recuerda un poco. –Dije mirando distraídamente por la ventana. –He quedado con Alice para comer y después ir de compras, o mejor dicho, después me toca la tortura al estilo Alice Cullen. –Dije haciendo que Jacob se riese.

* * *

_**Tanya POV.**_

-Hola. –Dije descolgando el teléfono. -¿Qué tal, amor?

-Hola, cielo. –Dijo _mi amante_ al otro lado de la línea. –Genial, ya lo sabes. ¿Y tú?

-Ya lo sabes que genial, también. –Dije mordiéndome el labio mientras me miraba en el espejo del baño y me colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. –Hoy he conocido a la primera novia de Edward y sólo tengo una palabra para describirla: patética. Pero su novio no está nada mal.

-Oye, que sepas que tú eres solamente mía. –Dijo con voz _"sexy"._

-¿Sabes, qué? –Dije de repente y bastante seca. –Me he cansado de ti.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Pues eso, pensaba que nadie podía ser más soso que Edward, pero me equivoqué, tú eres lo más soso que he visto. Necesito mucho más de lo que tú y Edward me dais. Lo siento pero lo nuestro llegó hasta aquí. –Le oí decir un_ puta,_ pero lo ignoré. –Creo que no hace falta que diga que como le digas algo a alguien de lo nuestro te haré la vida imposible, ¿verdad?

-Tranquila. –Dijo frío.

-Gracias. Adiós, Cielo. –Dije antes de colgar y de salir del baño.

Cuando salí del baño, Edward estaba tumbado en la cama, con el pijama ya puesto y leyendo un libro, este tío me aburre bastante.

-¿Con quién hablabas? –Dijo sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Con mi madre. Te manda saludos. –Dije mientras me tumbaba a su lado. –Me ha dicho que vendrá pronto a vernos. –Dije antes de besarle y darme la vuelta, dándole la espalda, para dormirme.

* * *

_**Bella POV.**_

-Alice, no llevo ni una semana aquí. –Dije dándole el último bocado a mi sándwich vegetal. –Dame un poco de tranquilidad. –Dije intentando convencer a mi mejor amiga de que dejásemos lo de la compras para otro día.

-Como quieras. –Dijo con un brillo especial en la mirada. –Pero cuanto más tardemos en ir más tendremos que comprar… -Dijo amenazándome como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Como quieras. –Dije con un suspiro y cogiendo mi bolso para volver al trabajo.

-¿Entonces cuando vamos de compras?

-El sábado. Aunque tengo que consultarlo con Jacob por si él tiene algún plan para los dos, pero estoy segura de que no habrá ningún tipo de problema. –_Para mi desgracia._

-De acuerdo. Adiós. –Dijo mi amiga más feliz que una perdiz por haberse salido con la suya.

De camino a mi oficina decidí llamar a Jake, para comunicarle que había cambio de planes.

-¿Diga? –Preguntó mientras cogía el teléfono, seguramente sin mirar quien era.

-Jake, al final no me voy de compras con Alice…

-Bella, lo siento. –Dijo mi novio cortándome. –Como pensaba que te ibas a ir de compras con Alice he aceptado hacerle unas fotos esta tarde a una modelo.

-Vale, no pasa nada. –Dije intentando sonar bien, natural.

-Lo siento, de veras.

-No pasa nada. Bueno te dejo ya. Adiós, te amo. –Dije antes de colgar el teléfono y entrar en la oficina.

* * *

**Sé que es muy corto pero es que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar y prefiero subir esto antes que nada. Intentaré subir capítulo lo antes posible, pero con el lio que hay en mi casa de navidad y todo eso veo que voy a tardar, pero intentaré no tardar mucho, pero no prometo nada.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas, de verdad me hace mucha ilusión.**

**Pasaros por mi otra historia =)**


End file.
